Tu silencio
by PasserDomesticus
Summary: Tan innecesariamente silenciosa. Ella calla, él lo sabe, así que aún si Temari no responde, Shikamaru seguirá hablando.


El otoño estaba en su apogeo y el se sentó a su lado para platicar.

La miro unos instantes, y se recostó a su lado, mirando las nubes que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Sabes?, es un día bastante agradable, hay un tiempo excelente para ver las nubes- dijo él mirando detenidamente el cielo casi como si fuera la ultima vez que lo fuera a ver.

-…-

-Eres tan problemática cuando no respondes- sintiendo el frío silencio de su esposa.

-…-

-Entonces seré yo el que hable-

-…-

-Ayer Shikari dijo su primera palabra, ella… ella me ha llamado "papá"… ¡se oye tan linda!, y!,y!...y creo que me he emocionado demasiado, y como no estabas, no he podido evitar contártelo en cuanto estuvimos a solas, y me ha emocionado tanto que creo que entraré en detalles ¿no te molesta cierto?

-…- su silencio era la clara respuesta a la pregunta.

--Flash Back—

Un hombre de aproximadamente veintidós años entro a su casa, todo estaba en orden; él llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, con su cara de aburrimiento de siempre, en brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto de mantas que cargaba tiernamente, eso que cargaba era su pequeña hija de escasos ocho meses, quien dormitaba en brazos de su padre; ambos habían tenido un día pesado, particularmente tedioso, ayudar con el papeleo de la aldea en el despacho del hokage era terriblemente aburrido y problemático, para él, y seguramente mas para la bebé, la cual acompaño a su padre al trabajo, sin poder jugar con él en gran parte de la tarde…

(Interrupción de Shikamaru)

-ejem… creo que ya me salí del tema ñ///ñ- agrego Shikamaru

(Continua Flash Back)

Cerró la puerta de su casa, todo estaba en orden, se sentó en la sala, volteo a ver a su hija, sonrió levemente, y rozo sus dedos contra su cabecita, en una suave caricia, esto causó que la pequeña despertara; en un suave susurro Shikamaru escucho:

-Pa-pa- balbuceo la niña, o al menos así sonaba.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y una sonrisa de sorpresa y alegría surcó su rostro, "No puedo esperar a contárselo a Temari" pensó. Así estuvo cerca de una hora escuchando:

-…muy bien Shikari…di otra vez "papá"-

-Pa-pa- repetía la niña

No importaba cuantas veces la oyera él se emocionaba igual, hasta que a "alguien" le pareció problemático" continuar, y suaves sollozos inundaron la casa.

-Esta bien, esta bien-

La llevo a la cocina y cenaron, una rápida cena para él y leche tibia para Shikari. Terminaron, y llevo ala pequeña rubia a su cuna.

-Eres idéntica a tu madre- dijo mientras veía a su pequeña rubia dormir tranquilamente.

--Fin del Flash back—

--Relatado por Shikamaru—

-Y ya que has estado ausente estos últimos cinco meses, te contare como van las cosas por aquí:

Bien empecemos con el Hokage Naruto y Hinata:

Pues Hinata esta embarazada y Naruto casi muere de la emoción, ni siquiera quiero imaginar como se pondrá el dia que nazca su hijo(a), pero así es Naruto: problemático.

Sigamos con Sasuke y Sakura:

Ellos ya están viviendo en el barrio Uchiha, su hijo Uchiha Sakoto, parece ser la esperanza de Sasuke de renovar su clan, él ha cambiado bastante, se ve muy…alegre?, y se ha vuelto algo sobre protector con Sakura y su hijo. En realidad conociendo lo barbaricos que pueden llegar a ser Sasuke y Sakura, no pensé que fueran buenos padres, pero creo que se ha demostrado lo contrario.

En cuanto a Neji y Tenten:

Tienen a su hijo de cinco meses, nació dos semanas después de que tu te fueras, se llama: Hyuuga Tenji; en mi vida jamás había visto a Neji tan nervioso como el día en que nació su hijo, estallo en nervios, colapso entre la desesperación y la histeria, tsk, como si no fuera obvio que iban a tardar. Neji y Tenten son buenos padres.

Por otro lado Chouji e Ino:

Los cuales se casaran la semana que entra, no hace falta decirlo, están envueltos en preparativos de la boda. Chouji esta bastante impaciente, Ino solo esta estresada por su "boda perfecta".

Además están tu hermano Gaara y Matsuri:

Ellos han pasado una pequeña temporada en Konoha, Matsuri al igual que Hinata espera a su bebé. Gaara parece enajenado con la idea de tener un hijo con Matsuri. Me ha sorprendido verlos y escucharlos escogiendo nombres, creo que nunca esperé eso de tu hermano

Kankuro:

Bueno, Kankuro…solo es Kankuro

Por parte de Kakashi y Anko:

Están bastante orgullosos, su hija: Hatake Anshi, acaba de entrar a la academia ninja, por supuesto ahora les parecen injustas, crueles y exageradas las pruebas que ellos mismos imponían a los estudiantes.

Y Kurenai:

Ella cuida mucho a su hijo quien es la viva imagen de Asuma-sensei, es bastante agradable, es como si Asuma hubiera vuelto.

--Fin del relato de Shikamaru—

-Creo que por parte de nuestros amigos es todo lo que tengo que contarte- añadió Shikamaru

-…-

-En cuanto a ti y a mi: he de decirte, que jamás amé ni amaré a alguien como te amo a ti Temari (y a Shikari claro), eres la mujer mas problemática, yo siempre he preferido las cosas "no-problemáticas" , y aun así eres lo que mas amo; creo que cuando te pedí que nos casáramos no fui el único que se sorprendió cuando aceptaste, jejeje, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, y a pesar de que mi rostro no lo demostró del todo, aquella felicidad no cabía en mi, era una sensación inmensa, y fue aun mas la felicidad que se acumulo el día en que llego Shikari a nuestras vidas, el simple hecho de saber que es una vida que tu y yo formamos, me inunda el corazón… y creo que ya me he pasado de empalagoso, y eso es…problemático. Te diré que nuestra hija es la más maravillosa y te aseguro la mas inteligente también, no es por ser su padre, pero es la verdad.-dijo él.

-Es maravilloso saber que es nuestra hija- comento Shikamaru- se parece tanto a ti…es como tener un pequeño clon tuyo…Neji y Tenten aceptaron cuidarla un rato para que pudiera estar a solas contigo.

-No se si fue esa arrebatadora confianza en nuestra fuerza… o que nos quisimos hacer los valientes, el hecho que nos llevo a aceptar esa misión, esa corta misión de una semana de todos modos fue una imprudencia, y como tu dijiste…"somos dos en uno"- susurro Shikamaru-…eras tan increíble que no pensé que te fuera a perder en aquella batalla, …y creo que por hoy no tengo mas que decirte y tu tampoco, así que espero que te haya gustado conversar conmigo, bueno mas bien escucharme, vendré pronto a visitarte de nuevo… te extraño tanto…- termino de decir Shikamaru

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, y unas reprimidas lagrimas escaparon de su prisión, resbalando por sus mejillas, se levanto y dejo una grande y solitaria rosa roja, era suficiente para que ella, estuviera donde estuviera, supiera que él no la había olvidado…

* * *

Hola hola! un fic mas, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque lo escribi, solo se que esta es un de mis parejas favoritas, y las parejas que puse me gustan mucho, si Naruto tuviera esas parejas yo estaria mas que viciada con la serie jajaja 

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaria mucho que me dejaran reviews con su opinion, se los agradeceria como no tienen una idea.

Gracias por leer mi fic!


End file.
